We Meet Again
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Kayla is new at Hogwarts. And she is crushing on a certain blonde cutie. What troubles will they face in their friendship? Will Draco find out? Total Kayco!
1. Kayla McGetrick

**Hey guys! This is my 1st Harry Potter story, but the 2nd time I've written it.**

**Due to the meaningful constructive critisism of SuGaRLiLy, I have chosen to improve the base of my story and make other things than clothes descriptive. Like Kayla, for example**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in its substance, I own only the plot.**

**This chappie will be based on getting to know the character Kayla better.**

**(as in her filling out a paper about herself)**

Name_Kayla Denise McGetrick_

Age_12_

Birthdate_8/18/94_

Favorite color_Red_

Interesting Bad Habits_I tend to find myself biting my nails sometime..._

Superstitions_I will never fly under a banner (weird, I know)_

Mother's Name_Rebecca Nicole Monette_

Father's Name_Dustin Phillip McGetrick_

Sibling(s):_22 year old sister Jeannie and 3 year old sister Kimberly_

Hair color: _Dirty Blonde_

Eye Color: _hazel_

_**I hope you got to know her a little better, if you have any suggestions share them with me!**_


	2. Do You think I look Like A Pug?

**Im back! Lol, here is the official _1st_ chapter of We Meet Again I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I own only the plot.**

**Kayla's POV**

_What should I bring to Hogwarts? Geez! I was so better off at Beauxbatons and then Mom dragged me away! I don't know anyone that goes to that school! I hope I get into my uncle's house, Slytherin. I got all of my stuff ready, and I cast 'Wingardium Leviosa!' on my luggage. It floated downstairs, with me right behind it._

"I'm ready Mom." I said in a monotone voice.

"Why do you sound so upset, Kayla?" My mother asked me.

"Lets list the reasons. 1: I loved beauxbatons and you are dragging me away! 2: I had to break up with Andrew because we were moving. 3: I know nobody at this school! Is that good enough for you?" I exploded.

"Kayla! You know people at Hogwarts." She said to me.

"Yeah? Like who?" I asked her.

"Like... Draco Malfoy." She said a grin on her face.

"Draco? My Draco goes to Hogwarts? Let's hit the floo Ma!" I said going over to the fireplace. I stepped in, got floo powder and shouted "Kings Cross Station!" and dropped the floo.

My Mother followed.

"Okay Mum, I'm ready. Where's platform 9 3/4?" I asked her.

"The brick wall between platform 9 and 10." She told me.

"Mmkay." I ran through the brick wall.

"Okay Mum, I guess I'll see you Christmas." I said hugging her.

I grabbed my luggage and boarded the train.

_Where's an open compartment? Oh heres one! Only one person is inside, I hope he'll let me in. _

I knocked, but not before putting my luggage away.

"What?" the voice asked rudely.

"I need a compartment, can I come in?" I asked the boy.

"Um... I guess so. But don't talk to me!" He said.

"Fine, so what's your name?" I asked him curiously.

"I said not to talk to me! And it's Draco Malfoy." He retorted.

"Draco? Is it really you? It's me Kayla McGetrick! How are you?" I asked him excitedly.

"Oh, hi Kayla. I'm fine. Wow, you've gotten pretty annoying haven't you?" He asked me.

"I suppose so." I said frowning.

"Hey, take a joke. Man, girls are moody." He said smirking.

"Oh, phew! I thought you hated me now." I told him honestly.

"Nah, your an old friend. I can't completely hate you. But I can think your a bit too hyper for my liking." Draco told me.

"Well, than I guess I can tell you that you are a bit too jerky?" I asked him that smart-butt question.

"Yea. And i'd take it a compliment." He shot back.

"Oh, i'd better go change into my robes. Be right back." I said.

He simply nodded.

I came back 5 minutes later.

_Wow! Draco sure has gotten cuter since the last time I seen him! Especially those icy blue-gray eyes and the platinum blonde hair. I love that evil smirk too._

What I didn't realize was that I was staring at Draco.

"Like what you see?" He asked me cockily.

"You only wish, baby!" I said trying to stifle a laugh. I could never really tell a lie, untill now.

I then noticed that there were 3 other people in the compartment.  
"Who are they?" I asked.

"Crabbe, the one with the 5 cupcakes. Goyle, the one with the pumpkin juice. And Pansy, the one who looks like a pug." He said pointing to each.

"You think I look like a pug, Drakie?" She asked him with puppy dog eyes.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said to her grinning.

"Do you think I look like a pug Drakie?" I asked him giggling.

"...

**Cliffy! haha R&R!**


End file.
